The Snow and the Sky
by BMTfans
Summary: A short version of a warriors book showing the life of a small kit and it's mysterious powers. Yes I KNOW it isn't a very good summary, but it is the best I can do!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**IceClan**

Leader

**Snowstar**- Long-haired white she-cat

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

Deputy

**Snowflake- **Small pale grey she-cat

Medicine Cat

**Icetail- **White she cat with ginger paws, tail, ears and face

**Apprentice, Polarpaw**

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Fishtail-** Orange tabby tom

**Shadowheart-**Pure black tom with green eyes

**Iceclaw- **Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Flakepaw**

**Silversnow- **Long-haired white she-cat with dark face and striped legs

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

**Darkfrost- **Black tom with a white chest and paws and green eyes

**Goldnight- **Pale gold she-cat with light blue eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Bearhunt- **White tom with black patches

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Snowpelt- **White she-cat with amber eyes

**Bluefrost- **Blue-grey tom with pale green eyes

**Stormice- **White tom with a silver tabby back and tail, along with a silver face

**Dragonfang- **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusually long fangs

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Coldfright- **A long-haired tabby tom with a white chest and paws and unusually large ears.

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Frostpaw- **White she-cat with black stripes

**Flakepaw-** Golden she-cat with black spots on her back, tail, legs and face

**Polarpaw- **ginger she-cat with white stripes and a white belly and with long fangs

**Rabbitpaw- **Tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Whitepaw- **White tom with crystal blue eyes

**Lionpaw- **Yellow tom with brown-speckled pelt

**Gorsepaw- **Cream coloured tom with black stripes and long ears

Queens

**Frozenflower- **Blue she-cat with a thick, bushy, fox-like tail

**Spottedfrost- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Sparkleriver- **Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Wheezebreath- **White and black tom with a slight limp, the oldest cat in IceClan

**Twoclaw- **Once-handsome black tom with green eyes

**Notail-** Cream coloured tom with darker patches and no tail

**Threewhisker- **Tabby tom with green eyes

**Halfnose- **Ginger tom with a large, bushy tail

**Tornear- **Black she-cat with only one ear

**Scrawnypelt- **Ginger she-cat with long fur that lies he wrong way

**HailClan**

Leader

**Darkstar**- Black tom with unusually large claws

Deputy

**Angerfur- **Large she-cat with dark grey fur (with black speckles)

Medicine Cat

**Smalltree- **Very small brown tabby tom

Warriors

**Badgerclaw- **Fierce black and white tom

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Polarbear- **White she-cat with stunning blue eyes

**Nightheart- **Dark grey tom

**Willowbark- ** Small brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Shadowbreath- **long-legged dark brown (almost back) she-cat

Elders

**Noheart- **White tom with black heart-shaped patch on chest

**StormClan**

Leader

**Highstar**- Black and brown tom

Deputy

**Brownface- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Seapaw**

Medicine Cat

**Blackclaw- **Black tom with pale green eyes

Warriors

**Jinglepelt- **White tom with brown patches

**Stealthfoot- **Light grey tom with very small feet

**Roundear- **Sleek tortoiseshell she-cat with rounded ears

**Horsefoot- **Small dark grey she-cat

Elders

**Elderberry- **Ginger she-cat with small, fluffy tail

**SnowClan**

Leader

**Hawkstar**- Light brown tabby tom

Deputy

**Foggynight- **Pale blue she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**Earthfur- **White tom with orange patches of fur

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

Warriors

**Waterlilly- **Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Lightfoot- **Red furred tom with lighter ears and tail

**Rainsleek- **Agile white she-cat with brown eyes

**Liverpath- **Light grey (with brown speckles) tom

**Appleberry- **Yellow furred tom with a slight greenish tinge around one paw

**Mossfur- **tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

Queens

**Leaffall- **pale grey she-cat

Elders

**Redtree- **Thick-furred tom with large paws

**Embersnow- **A yellow coloured she-cat with a white tail


	2. Prologue

The air was ice cold and a mighty wind buffeted the hills. Snow lay glistening everywhere, reflecting the light of a full moon.

These hills lay far, in the distance were some mountains, and in the other direction lay what looked to be a giant layer of ice.

There was no noise, not a single sound. It appeared as if the frozen, white world was deserted. Not a twig was out of place and not a single drop of snow fell.

The sky was riddled with glowing, bright stars. There were millions of them, all clearly visible against the dark sky.

One of the stars suddenly flickered brightly. A few others followed suit and soon the entire sky was glittering brightly.

A small star slowly floated down from the sky. As it fell, it slowly grew into the shape of a small yet elegant cat. Some other stars did the same and soon the entire hill was riddled with cats.

Four stood in the center of them all. A large, black tom spoke first.

"A great danger comes to the mountains. All four Clans will be affected. We have come to here to discuss what to do."

The small cat replied, "Shadestar, I don't think there is much we can do." Her pelt glittered with the light of the stars, "I know you worry for HailClan but all what we can do is warn the Clans."

All four cats bowed their heads and a white light started to glow from them as the spoke

"_Snow and Sky shall mix together,_

_On a dark day of doom._

_One cat's paws will guide the others_

_And all the power of StarClan, _

_Will reside in one small kit."_

The other cats in the clearing all bowed their heads. "So it is said." They all chanted.

Slowly, all the cats drifted back up into the sky, and turned back into stars.

The ground where they had stood showed no mark that anyone had visited, not even a single paw mark.

All was as it had been.


	3. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

The sun beat down strongly on the mountains, reflecting off the bright snow. An eagle hovered high above, silently. All that could be heard was the faint trickling of a brook and the sound of the wind as it weaved its way between the high peaks.

Near the beginning of the mountain range, a little way in, a small valley was formed between two mountains. A series of small caves stood, carved into the mountains themselves.

Here, lay IceClan's camp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waterkit slowly opened her eyes. It was early in the morning and almost every cat in the camp was asleep. She slowly got up and stretched, being very careful not to wake her mother, Frozenflower, or the other queen and her kits.

It was strange for her to be up so soon, but today felt special somehow. She padded slowly out of the cave that was her home and looked out. The camp was made out of lots of caves near the ground with a small, snow-covered clearing in the middle and a small brook of water ran lazily down the side of the mountain, providing an easy to reach source of water.

Only one other cat was awake in the camp. He sat on a small ledge and was on guard duty over night. He did not notice Waterkit when she clambered out of her cave into the clearing.

The sun was quite bright and Waterkit had to squint to be able to see properly. She crept over to the stream and lapped up some water. As she drank, she noticed her reflection. Gazing back at her from the shallow brook, she saw a small black and white cat with bright blue eyes staring up at her.

She gave her fur a few quick licks and then wandered what she could do. Suddenly, she heard a quiet voice call her name. She had never heard the voice before and was curious. She started to follow it.

Waterkit ended up near the leader's den, in such a place so that the cat on guard could not see her. She flicked her tail once and suddenly, a shape began to form in front of her.

At first, it was very blurry but then it grew more focused and she saw it was a small she-cat. She had grey fur but it seemed to sparkle as if it contained the light of many stars deep within it.

"Greetings Waterkit." Mewed the cat quietly, "I am Froststar."

Waterkit was puzzled, the she-cat smelled like she was from IceClan, yet she had never seen her before. "Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

"I am one of your warrior ancestors little kit." She replied kindly. "I come from StarClan. I have to tell you a secret."

Waterkit was relieved. He father, Bearhunt, had told her about StarClan. It was the place where all cats went when they died. She nodded shyly.

Froststar gave a _mrow_ of amusement. "There is no need to be nervous of me, I was the leader here before Snowstar. Now, listen carefully. StarClan has decided that we will give you a gift. You will be able to walk the stars any time you want whilst you are asleep. But remember, this is a secret and you must tell no-one."

Waterkit nodded, "What about my mother?"

"She does not need to know, and StarClan will tell the leader itself in time. Do not worry, the gift will help your Clan soon." Froststar touched the tip of her tail to Waterkit's shoulder.

Waterkit felt strange, almost as if she was filling up with light, but then the feeling stopped and she was back to normal.

"Remember what I have said, Waterkit. Your gift is very important. With it you can help your whole Clan. Now, I think it is time you went back to sleep before your mother misses you."

Waterkit gave a quick nod and began to walk back to the nursery. She looked back at the place where Froststar had stood, but she had gone. Leaving no trace behind her.

She shook the snow off her pelt and then crept up to her mother and lay down next to her. She fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
